Darkness Five
The Darkness Five(ダークネスファイブ''Dākunesu Faibu'') are a group of evil aliens bent on annihilating the Ultimate Force Zero. Members are homologs of aliens that plagued the ultra warriors in the past, only that all of their eyes are red. Members *Belial (leader) *Surai *Viranias *Glocken *Deathrog *Jathar (deceased) Monsters *Tyrant Ultra Zero fight The Darkness Five made their debut appearance in Ultra Zero Fight 2. Jathar Jathar disguised himself as Mother of Ultra and informed Zero that his comrades, Mirror Knight and Glenfire, had befallen trouble, and revealed the two former warriors petrified into a bronze state. Jathar used this as an opportunity to attack Zero, but he quickly became wise to the Hipporito's plans and attacked the false Mother, turning him back to his normal form, and the two proceeded to battle. Jathar turend Zero's hand into bronze and mocked him, until Zero turned into his StrongCorona form and beat the Hipporito out of the base, sending him flying into an astiriod belt with the Garnet Buster. Viranias After Jather was killed, Viranias''' teamed up with Tyrant as team Dark Terror to fight Ultraman Zero. He later battles the Jean brothers but is forced to retreat. After all Ultimate Force Zero' members are killed, Zero Darkness invites Vuiraniasu and the others to conquer the universe. But then Shining Ultraman Zero defeats Belial. Zero uses the Shining Star Drive and emitted a light too bright for the Darkness Five to handle forcing them all to retreat. '''Glocken Glocken battles Glenfire but Glocken is pushed to retreat. After all Ultimate Force Zero' members were killed , Zero Darkness invites Glocken and the others to conquer the universe. Later,Glocken was shocked to see Zero Darkness stop and then they are shocked to see light come out of him, and soon Shining Zero come out and so did Belials spirit. Zero used the shining star and emitted a light that was to bright to handle, and then Glocken and the others call out Belial and leave. Surai surai battles Ultraman Zero. Surai would have been killed if Kaiser Darkness Belial had not show up and interrupt their fight. After, all of Ultimate Force Zero's members passed, Zero Darkness invites Surai and the others to conquer the universe. Later, Surai was confused when Zero Darkness stopped moving and started to call him. All of a sudden, yellow particles were released from Zero Darkness. That caused him to take cover. Then Shining Zero used the shining star drive causing a light too bright for him to see. Surai calls out Belial when he was defeated and sealed. Deatrog Deathrog battles Mirror Knight but is pushed to retreat. After all Ultimate Force Zero' members passed away, Zero Darkness invites Deathrog and the others to conquer the universe. However, he is later defeated and flees with the others after Zero emits a bright light that is too bright for them to handle. = = Ultraman Retsuden The Darkness five appear in two episodes of Ultraman Retsuden in both ocations they take over the broudcast. They first apeared in the 100th episode and the subsecuent Darkness five biography speacial. Jathar also appeared revealing that he survived, trying to turn Zero and Glenfire into statues, only to be thrown aside by them. Trivia *All members of the Darkness five have there own name as opposed to just being called the name of their entire race. *The difference from their original counterparts is that they have red eyes except for Viranias since alien temperors' eyes are originaly already red. Ultraman Belial art.png Surai chara.jpg Viranias chara.jpg Glocken.jpg Desuro-gu chara.jpg Jathar of Hell.jpg 9bddc592c77d84136d87f7e462b62a95.jpg|Alien Hipporito/Jathar disguises himself as Mother of Ultra Fake Ultra Mother been stopped by Zero.jpg|Zero stops the Fake Mother of Ultra Armored Mephilas say to Zero that the person use Armored Darkness is.jpeg Darkness Five.jpg Bandicam 2013-05-24 16-24-51-649.jpg Zero Darkness(Belial),Darkness Four & Tyrant.jpg Tyrant chara.jpg|Viranias' Tyrant Category:Event Category:Organizations Category:Villains Category:Atackteams